A molecular sieve is generally a microporous structure composed of either crystalline aluminosilicate, chemically similar to clays and feldspars and belonging to a class of materials known as zeolites, or crystalline aluminophosphates derived from mixtures containing an organic amine or quaternary ammonium salt, or crystalline silicoaluminophosphates which are made by hydrothermal crystallization from a reaction mixture comprising reactive sources of silica, alumina and phosphate. Molecular sieves have a variety of uses. They can be used to dry gases and liquids; for selective molecular separation based on size and polar properties; as ion-exchangers; as catalysts in cracking, hydrocracking, disproportionation, alkylation, isomerization, oxidation, and conversion of oxygenates to hydrocarbons, particularly alcohol and di-alkyl ether to olefins; as chemical carriers; in gas chromatography; and in the petroleum industry to remove normal paraffins from distillates.
Molecular sieves are manufactured by reacting a mixture of several chemical components. One of the components used in the reaction process is a template, although more than one template can be used. The templates are used to form channels or tunnel like structures (also called a microporous structure) within the composition. When the template is removed, an open microporous structure is left behind in which chemical compositions can enter, as long as the chemical compositions are small enough to be able to fit inside the tunnels. Thus a molecular sieve acts to sieve or screen out large molecules from entering a molecular pore structure.
Molecular sieves are particularly desirable for use as catalytic agents. The molecular sieves that act as catalysts have catalytic sites within their microporous structures. Once the template is removed, a chemical feedstock that is small enough to enter into the tunnels can come into contact with a catalytic site, react to form a product, and the product can leave the molecular sieve through any number of the tunnels or pores as long as the product has not become too large to pass through the structure. The pore sizes typically range from around 2 to 10 angstroms in many catalytic molecular sieves.
Template material can be removed from the framework of a molecular sieve by a variety of methods. A preferred method, however, is by calcining or heat treating in an oxygen environment since calcining under appropriate conditions brings the additional advantage of hardening the molecular sieve. Once the molecular sieve is hardened, it can be more readily transported or more effectively blended with other materials.
In particular, silicoaluminophosphates (SAPOs) have been used as adsorbents and catalysts. As catalysts, SAPOs have been used in processes such as fluid catalytic cracking, hydrocracking, isomerization, oligomerization, the conversion of alcohols or ethers, and the alkylation of aromatics. Notably, the use of SAPOs in converting alcohols or ethers to olefin products, particularly ethylene and propylene, is becoming of greater interest for large scale, commercial production facilities. A description of this process is provided, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,499,327 to Kaiser et al.
In converting oxygenate-containing feedstock to light olefin product, better selectivity to olefin product, as well as away from undesirable by-product, is still needed. It is particularly desirable to obtain product high in ethylene and/or propylene content, while reducing the amount of any one or more of the C1-C4 paraffin by-products.